


Ripple Effect

by xamlpx



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xamlpx/pseuds/xamlpx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! Quinn Fabray is new at the school, and with time she gets to know some very interisting people. And form a very<br/>interesting story, which she will tell you herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. September 9, 2009

Dear diary, September 9th, 2009  
(I acknowledge this is a cliché, but bear with me) A war. That’s what’s going on in my head. Most of the time I can’t distinguish what I really do feel, but I do know what I don’t. For sure I do not feel clearance, calm and at ease. That feeling when you’ve been walking for a long time, and all you want is just to find a bench and rest. That’s it, I’m looking for a bench.   
My name is Quinn Fabray, and this is my story. Since I can’t discuss this with my best friend for certain reasons that will be mentioned further on, I’m going to discuss it with you. Or should I say me? I don’t know. Anyways… Let’s go from the beginning.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
I guess I should start off when this ripple effect was set in motion. The very first day of school.  
-“Jesus. Can this place get any more predictable?”- The blonde huffed, silently asking herself. Being the new girl was never fun, she knew that. She knew it all too well, switching schools should be considered a specialty by now. The worst part was how people always seemed to expect something. The way they would make assumptions, and when she didn’t meet up with them, well, we all know how that goes. 

Setting down her bag in one of the chairs, two rows behind the front one, following after her books, she also sat down. Waiting for the teacher to come in, Quinn pulled out her sketch book to pass time, she doodled a variety of things. Going from video game characters to dinosaurs. Just when she was finishing a very small version of Link from Legend of Zelda, a perky brunette came up to her with a wide smile on her face.   
-“These are so cute! How long have you’ve been drawing? I think artists should get more credit than a lot of jobs, I mean what is the world without art? I like to think I’m an artist myself. I’m a singer, one day Broadway, but still. My name is Rachel Berry, and you are?”- Quinn was pretty sure she said that in 1 minute, without taking any breaths. Also without that smile ever leaving her face.   
The blonde looked at the brunette with an amused smile and scoffed lightly, -“Quinn,”- she paused, looking at Rachel –“…Fabray. And thank you, these I’ve been drawing for about 5 minutes. But all in all, I’ve been drawing since I can remember. And Broadway huh? That is impressive, but I’ll only believe it when I see it. After all, it is only fair, you have seen my drawings so you owe me a song”- Quinn smirked slightly offering her hand –“It’s nice to meet you Berry”-  
Rachel’s cheeks reddened imperceptibly, her smile softening –“I’d like that very much, you should come by Glee today, I’m singing a song today.”- She took the blondes hand and her bright smile came back –“It’s nice to meet you Quinn”- They stayed like that for a couple of seconds until some guy put his stuff next to Rachel and kissed her cheek from behind. It was pretty funny how the little brunette jumped, surprised from the kiss.  
-“Jesse! Hey, don’t scare me like that.”- Rachel glared at him for about a second but gave into his puppy dog eyes, giving him a small peck on the lips.   
Of course she has a boyfriend.   
-“Quinn, this is my boyfriend Jesse, Jesse this is Quinn”-   
-“Hey, nice too meet you! Jesse St. James, you must be new here, huh?”- They boy asked offering his hand with a small smile.  
-“Yea, just moved here from New York”- Responding simply and returning her attention to the brunette –“Anyways, mind if I ask what’s Glee?”-   
When Quinn merely mentioned it, Rachel’s eyes lit up almost immediately –“I sometimes forget that a lot of people don’t know what glee clubs are”- The brunette laughed quietly –“Do you know where the auditorium is?”- Quinn nodded agreeing –“Great! Meet me there after school and we’ll go together”- Before the blonde could say anything, the teacher entered the classroom.   
Quinn nudged Rachel delicately, and whispered –“Meet you there”- The brunettes face lit up ten times more, and she nodded excitedly.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Class had ended ten minutes ago and Quinn was waiting for Rachel, the blonde was scrolling through her music, picking Hurricane by Halsey. Before she realized it, she was humming along to it and moving her head to the beat. Hoping no one had seen that, she stopped and that’s when she heard Rachel.  
-“QUINN! I am so sorry I’m late, I would’ve been here sooner but I just got in a big fight with Jesse and I wasn’t sure what do and I wanted to go home, so I was half way to my car and remembered I was supposed to meet you and I just”- the brunette put her hands on her face and sniffled a bit, putting her head down in defeat. Quinn wasn’t sure what to do, but she knew she couldn’t just do nothing. So she did what her instincts told her to.  
The blonde embraced the smaller girl, and the brunette didn’t push her away, so that was a good sign she guessed. Rachel just curled further into Quinn’s chest and once in a while sniffled delicately, the blonde would say –“its okay, it’s gonna be okay”- Quinn had lost sense of time, she didn’t care, the only thing she cared about right now was Rachel. So, a few minutes went by, then about ten and then she didn’t even know anymore. 

The blonde waited until the brunettes breathing evened and delicately said -“Now don’t get me wrong Berry, I love hugging the sad out of cute girls but, I like it even better when they let me help them… Do you want to talk about it?”- Quinn suggested, with a soft stare in her eyes, and a gentle smile gracing her lips. And the blonde could swear Rachel was staring at that smile for a solid five minutes, and back to her eyes, then finally, to the floor. A small hint of a smile on her face as well.   
A small laugh came out of the brunette’s lips, almost inaudible –“I’d like that, but can I ask why you’re being so nice to me? I usually don’t get that around here”- The way she looked at Quinn, with such vulnerability and hurt in her eyes, broke the blonde’s heart. She was taken back for a moment, speechless really.   
-“I’m going to answer your question with a question, or more of a command I guess, tell me who wasn’t nice to you so I can punch them in the face with my sketchbook”- The blonde said with a very serious tone, but a small smirk, hoping more than anything to cheer up Rachel.  
A sweet, and honest laugh came out of the brunettes lips, Rachel looked up at Quinn, tears still threating to come out, but instead came a gentle smile. Quinn couldn’t explain it, but she knew Rachel was special, and it sounds crazy because after all she only had met her today, but it was like waking up. When you’ve had the longest day, and you’re just tired and want to go to bed, so you do, and when you wake up… For a couple of seconds, everything is perfect, the world isn’t a shitty place, and you just enjoy blissfully those few seconds.   
It’s crazy, but when she met Rachel, she woke up for a couple of seconds. The blonde shook her thought because she knew she was already over-analyzing things.   
-“I’m afraid you are going to have to buy a lot of sketchbooks, because you’ve got pretty much the entire school against you”- The small brunette look towards the floor once more, wiped her eyes letting out a sigh. –“Anyways, I’m really sorry, you probably have errands to run at home, or other thing to do, I shouldn’t bother you anymore. I’ll be on my way”-   
-“The only possible way you could bother me is leaving like this, I don’t have anything to do and if I did I wouldn’t forgive myself for letting you be alone at this moment…Unless you want to be alone of course”- Quinn blurted out that last part more than anything, but still.   
-“Quinn you’re too kind, I couldn’t ask that of you”- Rachel shyly said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.   
-“You’re not asking, I’m offering and since I didn’t hear any ‘no’s’, I would like to invite you to my place, if that’s okay with you of course.”- Again, blurting out sentences, smooth Fabray. Rachel delicately giggled, and gave Quinn a quick hug.   
-“I would love that, thank you Quinn, I really appreciate this”- Rachel offered a genuine smile, gently grabbing one of Quinn’s hands and faintly squeezing it. –“OH my god we can watch Broadway musical’s! Those always make me feel better! And you said you were from New York right? This is perfect”- The blonde was pretty sure Rachel specified Wicked more than the writer itself, and Quinn admired how passionate the small brunette was about all of it. They kept talking about musicals, NY and pretty much everything walking towards the blonde’s car. 

Quinn knew somehow, that this was the start of something beautiful. And she couldn’t wait to prove that theory.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary, September 16, 2009

Sorry for only writing this today, the story I’m telling is still kind of going on. So, where did we stop? Oh yea, Rachel went to my house. I don’t think I even have words to describe how important that night was. It was when all of this really began, it was the night I found one of the most important people in my life. Anyways… Let’s get to it.  
\----------------------------------------------   
-“Yes!! Oh my god, yes! I used to go to that deli on 46th with my dads’ every time we went to New York, it is so amazing”- Rachel said excitedly before putting a spoon of vegan vanilla ice cream into her mouth.   
-“In my opinion it is very much underrated”- The blonde added, eating a bit of her chocolate ice cream, then looking at the brunette’s tub of vegan dessert, making a bit of a face –“What does that even taste like?”- Rachel laughed a bit, getting a spoon full of ice cream and offering it to Quinn. –“Well, I guess you’ll only know if you try Ms. Fabray”- The blonde looked at the brunette’s smirk and looked back at the spoon.  
-“Okay, I’ll try it”- Quinn admitted in defeat and got up from her computer chair, coming closer to Rachel, whom was sitting crossed legged on the blonde’s bed, closing a good amount of space between them until they were sitting completely next to each other. Rachel brought up the spoon to the blonde’s mouth, lifting her eyebrows and motioning Quinn to open her mouth, and so she did.   
-“So? Do you like it?”- The brunette asked a bit enthusiastically   
-“It is not bad, but I will pick chocolate over it any day”- The blonde said laughing and patting Rachel delicately on the shoulder. Before Quinn could do anything Rachel dabbed her finger in the chocolate ice cream and passed it on the blonde’s nose. Quinn faked an offended expression, opening her mouth gasping dramatically, doing the same with Rachel’s ice cream, the brunette tried to get away but it was futile. The blonde had gotten various places on Rachel’s face, her cheeks, her nose and so on. The tiny brunette squealed each time Quinn got ice cream on her face, and vice versa. The room was filled with laughter, and after a while it slowly died down and they just smiled at each other.  
-“Jesse is moving to California tomorrow.”- Rachel broke the silence, barely above a whisper.   
-“Rachel…”- The blonde began, but was shortly interrupted. –“its fine, I just… I don’t know what to do. I love him more than anyone but I’m afraid I’ll began to hate him, because long distance relationships are very high maintenance. I can’t have someone holding me back you know? That’s why I’m afraid.”- The brunette looked into her lap absent mindedly, fidgeting her hands.  
-“Here”- Quinn said simply getting up from the bed, tossing Rachel a jacket.   
-“Why are you giving me a jacket?”- The brunette asked scrunching her face, looking towards Quinn in the process.   
-“Come on, follow me”- The blonde waved her hand for Rachel to follow and Quinn nearly laughed at how quick the brunette leaped out of the bed. –“My mom works with real estate so we move a lot. And it’s become a habit of mine to find a place to calm down every house we move into, like a calming hiding space. The attic in this house is one of my favorites because it opens up to the roof, and on the roof there is a small balcony.”- Quinn explained while grabbing a jacket herself and leading Rachel towards the stairs that led up to the attic.   
-“What? A balcony? I didn’t see a balcony when we parked in front of your house”- The brunette said a bit confused and feeling a little oblivious.   
Quinn let out a small laugh –“It’s because you can only see it from the backyard”- the blonde looked at Rachel, motioning her to go up first. The brunette looked up at the dim room and back at the blonde.  
-“Oh no, you go up first”- Rachel said in a serious and low tone, which made the blonde let out another laugh.  
-“Scared Berry? I checked for monsters when I first got here, don’t worry”- Quinn nudged her arm with a provocative smirk.  
-“I am not afraid Ms. Fabray. It’s just that you are the host after all, so you know, can you just go already??”- The brunette said whilst putting her hands on her hips and glaring at Quinn. That gained another hearted laugh from the blonde.  
-“You’re killing me Berry”- Quinn said through laughs but finally gave in –“Fine I’ll go first. But just because you are absolutely adorable when you’re scared.”- The words came out before the blonde could hold them back, so Quinn let out a shy giggle. Quinn could swear she saw the brunette’s cheek redden just a bit before giving the blonde a playful slap on the arm. So then the blonde did as asked, she got up the stairs first and offered her hand to Rachel, whom took it immediately. They made their way through the attic with a few remarks from the blonde followed by small playful slaps from the brunette.   
-“Here it is”- Quinn offered her hand once again for the brunette to grab, and once Rachel did, a smile instantly appeared on her face.   
-“Quinn this is beautiful… This is really, really beautiful. The view is so clear, and the stars! Now I see what you mean about finding your calm hiding space.”- Quinn sat down crossed legged motioning for Rachel to do the same.   
-“I know right? This place is one of my favorites, but I don’t think I’ll ever find a better one then the house we moved to in Brazil”- The blonde said adjusting her sitting position to feel more comfortable. Rachel took her eyes off of the star filled sky and looked at Quinn  
–“Brazil?! You lived in Brazil?”- The brunette questioned a bit surprised, earning a small laugh from the blonde beside her.  
-“Yes, when I was 10. And France, when I was 13. I never stayed somewhere for more than a year or two. My mom owns a real estate agency so she really likes moving around to places that get her attention, but I think she’s putting that idea down for now. I’m thankful for that actually. Don’t get me wrong, I love traveling and getting to know knew places but it kind of sucked in a way, just when I was starting to grow roots and making friends we had to pack.”- Quinn shook her head and looked down, clearing her throat. –“On the bright side I know 5 different languages”- The blonde said in a happier tone, smiling at Rachel, who laughed at the blonde’s enthusiasm.   
They stayed like that for about 20 minutes, looking at stars and talking about different things, and Quinn making stupid jokes so she could see Rachel feeling better, until they both jumped a little when the brunette’s phone rang, showing a picture of one of her dads’.   
-“Okay, I’ll be there in 10 minutes. Don’t worry. Love you too”- As soon as the call was over, Rachel looked at Quinn with a small frown.  
-“I’m sorry Quinn, I have to go. I wish I could stay here all night, after all, I don’t know how to explain it but this place really makes you forget about the outside world”- Rachel said delicately, standing up and offering her hand to help the blonde up.  
-“Oh come on, just admit that my wonderful dad jokes make you forget about everything bad in the world”- Quinn teased accepting the brunette’s hand. Rachel laughed heartily with the blonde’s words.  
-“Yes of course, we can’t forget those”- The brunette said smiling at Quinn, who had closed a good amount of space between them when she stood up. Rachel gazed into Quinn’s hazel eyes, smiling.   
The brunette couldn’t put her finger on what she was feeling, but it was very nice to feel it. Rachel noticed that she was really looking into Quinn’s eyes so she cleared her throat, shaking her head a bit embarrassed.   
-“Really Quinn, I’m very grateful for everything this evening. You managed to make me feel happy when it wasn’t in plans for today, or for a while.”- The brunette tugged at the blonde’s hand gently. Quinn gave Rachel an honest smile, looking back into the brunette’s eyes.   
-“You don’t have to thank me for anything Berry, it was a pleasure. Now, let’s not keep your dads’ waiting”- Both agreeing, shaking their heads, made their way down the balcony and through the blonde’s house. Finally arriving at the front of the blonde’s house, they made their way to Rachel’s car and Quinn opened the brunette’s door before she had the chance to do it herself.   
-“Why thank you Ms. Fabray”- The brunette said mimicking a British accent.   
-“Your welcome, Mademoiselle”- Quinn returned the thank you with a French accent, smirking in the slightest way.   
-“Show off”- Rachel said closing the door.  
-“Hey, text me when you get home okay? Just to make sure you get there alright”- The blonde said in the most natural way, giving a small pad on the brunette’s car. Rachel couldn’t help but smile, because the blonde had showed her nothing but honest concern since they met really. God knows that was the only thing she didn’t get from McKinley, so Quinn was just... Different.   
-“I promise I’ll text you when I get home, goodnight Quinn”- Rachel said with the same smile the blonde had given her. The brunette turned the keys in the ignition and drove away from the Fabray’s driveway.   
\----------------------------------------------  
Eventually, Quinn made her way back to her room, and laid on her bed. The blonde closed her eyes letting the previous hours pass through her mind over and over. She needed to call Santana and tell her about her day. Santana and Britt were the only two friends she ever kept a connection with, thank God for that. Sure sometimes she wanted to slap San in the face, okay, a lot of the times. But arguing was a whole part of their friendship. So, after a few moments of thought, Quinn picked up her phone and dialed the familiar number, it rang three times before Santana picked up.  
-“This better be fucking important Q. I was skyping with Britt”- The Latina picked up with a harsh tone, but she knew it was the brunette’s special way of saying ‘hey what’s up?   
-“I had a really great day today, I met this really nice girl named Rachel and I just wanted to tell you about my day”- The blonde said a bit too quickly for Santana’s liking.   
-“Wow Q, you’re first day and you’re already in love? That must be a new record, I honestly underestimated you”-   
-“Bite me Santana. She’s just nice, and plus, she’s got a boyfriend okay?”-   
-“Oh no, not again. Quinn, you know how this ended last ti…”- The brunette was interrupted by Quinn  
-“S, please. I’m serious, she’s just cool. Jesus, I can’t tell you about my day without you thinking that the only thing interesting about it is women?”- The blonde bit back.  
-“Alright alright, calm your tits. Don’t let it get up your ass. I just don’t want you getting hurt like last time, because we all know who has to waste their precious time hearing you sob on the phone”- The words had made the blonde smile in the slightest ways, she also knew this was Santana’s way of saying she cared and was here for her.   
-“I know, I know. Thank you for caring. Hey S, I’m gonna get some sleep okay? Go back to skyping Britt, and send her a kiss. Goodnight”- Quinn waited for the brunette to respond, and when she did, the blonde hung up the phone and made her way to the bathroom. She took a quick shower, put on the closest pair of pajamas she found and laid down on her bed once again. Before she knew it, she caught herself smiling. It wasn’t like the last time, this time it was different. Rachel was different.


	3. October 8th, 2009

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Guys I'm so sorry for the lat update, I just got caught up with school and summer. So here's chapter 3! Hope you guys like it <3

Dear Diary, October 8th, 2009 

Well, I guess I should start off today talking a bit about the present day. The dates I was marking before was when things started happening. I guess I thought it was a clever idea at first. Anyways, like I was saying, I needed to write this down because I’m afraid of speaking about it to someone, more than I have anyway. I’ve poured my heart out many times to my best friend, Rachel Berry. But never about and how I truly feel. 

I wrote about the first day we met and how even in the simple beginning, I felt something different. It was hard to explain really, it was like I’ve known her before, like I’ve known the kindness in those chocolate eyes of hers. I’m not going to babble on and on regarding my feelings, I will though, continue with the story telling. 

Maybe I’ll talk about the present some other day.

(p.s: I am sorry if some parts are confusing, our friendship had ups and downs so I guess it’s just the highlights.)  
________________________________________   
Quinn had just finished parking her car, as she pulled out her keys from the ignition and opened her door a small brunette was waiting for her at the school door. Rachel gave her a big smile and came walking towards her, the blonde doing the same. 

-“Hey Rach, good morning.”- Quinn said softly with her smile never disappearing. 

-“Good morning”- The brunette said delicately pulling the blonde into a hug, her smile never faulting. It was such a small thing they did each morning, but Quinn knew in her heart that is was a very fulfilling part of her routine. That if she didn’t start off with one of Rachel’s hugs, her day wouldn’t be complete. (In a purely platonic way, of course). 

-“So, are you still coming over this weekend? Please tell me that you don’t have other plans, I really don’t want to be alone whilst my fathers’ visit my grandmother. But if you do have other plan’s I absolutely understa-”- 

-“Rachel, I’ll be at your house at 7, like I said. The other 10 times you asked me. Yesterday.”- Quinn added laughing while she rested her chin on the smaller girl’s head. 

-“Why must you mock me Ms. Fabray?”- Rachel said sighing with the same smile on her face, pulling out of their embrace. Which, the blonde felt a bit sad for, but no need to further comment on that. 

-“Because you look very cute when I frustrate you.”- Quinn said with a small smirk putting her arm around the brunette’s shoulders. 

-“Such a charmer you are, Quinn Fabray”- Rachel said returning the blonde’s smirk in the slightest way. 

-“You don’t know the half of it Berry”- Quinn said removing her arm and opening the door for Rachel, who put a hand on her chest making a thankful expression. They continued side by side making their way through the hallway, before arriving at Rachel’s locker. When the brunette opened her locker, an envelope fell down. 

-“What’s that? Secret admirer?”- Quinn playfully lifted her eyebrows. The brunette looked up and stuck her tongue out at the blonde. When she opened the small paper, there were two words written in the middle of the page ‘Look back’ and so she did. And she saw her boyfriend with flowers and 100 Watt smile. 

-“Jesse! Oh my God! Why didn’t you tell me you were coming??”- Before the brunette finished the sentence, she was in Jesse’s embrace. Quinn bit down on her jaw and looked everywhere but where they were. 

-“If I do recall, surprises don’t work that way”- He said looking into her eyes with a smile never leaving his lips. 

-“I’m so glad you’re here, I’ve missed you so much”- The brunette just hugged him harder until she realized she had to get to class, and well, when she realized the other girl was there. 

-“Jesse, you remember Quinn! Quinn, you remember Jesse”- Rachel said backing away from the boy’s embrace, and clearing her throat.

-“How could I forget? You talk about her all the time”- Jesse said laughing a bit and offering a hand –“Nice to see you again, Fabray”- 

The words that came from the boy’s mouth made the blonde’s heart flutter in the slightest way, but as soon as the feeling came, Quinn shoved it away -“Make Jesse’s words my own, I know the feeling”- The blonde gave him a small smile, accepting his hand –“Same, St. James”- 

-“Aw, look at you two getting along! I’d love to stick around and see my best friend and boyfriend bonding, but Quinn and I have bio together. So, I’ll see you later okay?”- Rachel said, coming closer to both of them and leaning in to give the boy a quick peck.

-“I’ll catch you at lunch then”- Jesse said right before returning the kiss, and waving both girl’s goodbye.

Both of them made their way through the hallway, until making it to the classroom that soon would be biology class. Most of the students were from the Glee Club, the club that Quinn entered because Rachel basically implored her to, and because she really enjoyed music in general. Even though she hadn’t sang anything yet. They moved in some sort of synchrony, Quinn letting Rachel go first at picking her seat and the blonde following. The teacher made his way right after, so there was no room for a small chat. 

-“Hey guys! Your bio teacher, Mr. Gonzales couldn’t make it today. So I’ll be taking his place for the day. My name is Holly Holiday, but you guys can call me just Ms. H”- The perky teacher cleared her throat, and continued –“So, they asked me to talk about biology, and since I don’t know squat about that,” That earned a few laughs from some students, and a glare from Rachel. –“I figured we can have some fun!”-   
-“Can she do that? This is absurd, I came here to have a good education so I can get into my dream college, how am I supposed to deal with this sort of thing??”- The brunette harshly whispered to her best friend beside her. 

-“Rachel, relax, its one class. I’m sure you’ll still have you 4.0 GPA after this class.”- The blonde whispered back, patting Rachel’s back. The brunette didn’t take her glare off of the tall blonde who was apparently playing charades with the rest of the class. 

Quinn looked at the girl next to her and smirked. –“I know how to make you have fun”- The blonde said in Rachel’s ear, the brunette didn’t know why but that phrase and the way Quinn said it, made her shiver. The blonde raised her hand. 

-“Quinn? What are you doing?”- The brunette said finally taking her eyes off of the teacher and snapping her head at the blonde.

-“Ms. H! Hey, I’ve got a better idea for fun, and its way better than charades.”- The blonde said smirking, and quickly glancing at Rachel, who had a mixture of confusion and embarrassment. Quinn got out of her seat and whispered something into Puck’s ear, she did the same with a few boys from the class and finally whispering into Mercedes’ ear who gave her a huge smile. All of them smirked and nodded. 

The blonde gave them a look and they started drumming on the desks, and Quinn sat in the same row so she could do the same. (Only in this freaking school she would start a song in the middle of class, Jesus). Rachel and Holly looked at them with a very amused expression, moving their heads to the rhythm. 

Mercedes lifted from her seat and started singing a song they all must know, it was a very known song after all.   
-“You ready?  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
I look and stare so deep in your eye  
I touch on you more and more every time  
When you leave I'm begging you not to go  
Call your name two or three times in a row  
Such a funny thing for me to try to explain  
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame  
'Cuz I know I don't understand  
Just how your love can do what no one else can”-

-“Alright! That’s what I’m talking about”- Holly exclaimed and started singing in the back with Tina and Kurt. 

Mercedes gave Quinn an encouraging look, and the blonde inhaled before singing the chorus. This was the very first time she ever sang in front of more than 3 people. 

-“Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's  
Got me looking so crazy right now (in love)  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch  
Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now  
Looking so crazy in love's  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love”- 

The whole time Quinn was singing she felt a pair of eyes glued on her, and every time she would check if it was just paranoia, she would see Rachel looking at her in awe. In the beginning the blonde was fidgeting with her hands and looking down, and suddenly she felt a hand softly grab hers, Rachel gave her a reassuring smile and began to sing with her. They stayed looking into each other’s eye until the chorus came to an end. Everyone applauded, including the Non-Glee kids, which was very surprising. 

-“Quinn, I feel like hugging you and slapping you. You never sang in front of me when I asked you to! But you did it so I could have fun so, I’m choosing on hugging you”- Rachel said opening her arms. Quinn just laughed and walked into her embrace. 

As soon as both girls had separated themselves, a tall brunette approached them -“Hi… It’s Quinn right? My name’s Marley Rose. I just wanted say you have a really beautiful voice. I’m from Glee, but I never saw you sing anything.”- The taller brunette looked at the ground, her cheeks a bit red.

-“Yea, it’s Quinn. Thank you very much”- The blonde offered her a hand –“It’s nice to meet you Marley”- Quinn saw the small speck of red on the other girl’s cheek and added –“You’re the one to talk, I mean have you heard your voice? It’s hypnotizing”- 

Rachel glared the exchange of smile’s and compliments that was going on and cleared her throat, gathering both girl’s attention. –“Hello, Marley. My name is Rachel, I don’t think I ever heard you sing”- the brunette said with a bit of a cynical smile.

Marley didn’t notice the tone in Rachel’s voice and just gave her a smile –“Wow, Rachel, Hi. Um, I, you have a mesmerizing voice and you’re kind of an inspiration to me.”- The taller brunette blurted out. 

Quinn had noticed the tone in Rachel’s voice but couldn’t put a finger on it, so she gave her a quick glance and looked back at Marley –“I agree very much, this girl’s going to Broadway someday, it’s written in the stars.”- The weird look in Rachel’s face immediately turned into a touched smile, looking into the blonde’s eyes.

-“So, I have Fine Arts now, so I’ll see you guys around”- The taller brunette said ready to walk away. 

-“Marley! Wait up, so do I. Let’s go together”- Quinn said smiling. 

-“Yea sure, I’d love that”- Marley said returning her smile.

-“See you later, Rach.”- The blonde leaned in and kissed the smaller girl’s forehead. 

-“See you at Math”- Rachel said glaring at both of them as they went together discussing fine arts, and huffed.   
\---------------   
Both Quinn’s and Rachel’s last period was Math together, they met at the front of the classroom and entered together. 

-“So…You and Marley seem very friendly”- Rachel said as if it were nothing, taking her books out of her bag and placing them on her desk. 

Quinn smiled and did the same –“Wow, I’ve never witnessed one Rachel Berry jealous, but it entertains me very much”- the blonde said teasing the brunette with a smirk. Earning a huff from the girl beside her.

-“I’m not jealous, Quinn. I’m merely stating facts”- The brunette retorted rolling her eyes.

-“Sure Berry, whatever rocks your boat”- Quinn said once again, in a teasing tone. Not satisfied, she decided to keep commenting –“You know, she is really amazing. You should see her painting! Her art skills are out of this world.”- 

-“No Quinn, your art skills are out of this world, I’m sure your just being kind”- Rachel said opening her notebook.

-“Yea it could be that, but you did meet her, so you have to agree she is just beautiful. Did you see her eyes? Wow I could stare into those eyes all day”- With the last comment, Quinn knew she would get the exact reaction she wanted.

-“Wow Quinn, might as well ask her out on a date”- Rachel bit back, shaking her head at the last comment, gaining an eyebrow raise from the blonde. 

-“That’s actually a good idea, I think I’m gonna do just that”- Quinn looked away from the brunette opening her notebook as well. –“Thanks for the idea Rach”-

-“I didn’t mean to do that literally, you don’t even know if she’s gay!”- Rachel said taking her eyes off her notebook, in a harsh whisper. 

-“I know I am, and that’s enough for me”- Quinn said winking at the girl beside her, the brunette was going to open her mouth to say something but they got cut with the teacher entering the room. 

\-------------------

As soon as the class was over, both girls made their way in silence to the school exit. Rachel pulled out her keys and pointed to her car –“So, I guess I’ll be on my way, I promised Jesse I would have lunch with him tomorrow, and just spend the day together”- The brunette said unlocking her car.   
-“Oh… So I guess our girl’s weekend has been canceled huh?”- The blonde asked looking at Rachel. 

-“Quinn! I totally forgot! I am so sorry, I’ll call Jesse right now to tell him we can do this another day”- The brunette desperately opened her bag, grabbing her phone. When she finally got a hold of it, the blonde had delicately placed her hand on the other girl’s hand. 

-“Don’t you dare do that. Go enjoy the weekend with your boyfriend, he’s not gonna be in town for a while so, you know, have fun. Really it’s okay, I understand”- Quinn gave the other girl a soft smile, pulling her into a hug. 

-“Have I ever said how much I love that you’re so understanding?”- Rachel looked up at Quinn, returning her smile. 

-“Rachel Berry, are you saying that you love me?”- The blonde teased, raising a hand to her mouth –“Oh dear, buy a girl a drink first”- Quinn continued, with a playful tone. Earning a laugh from the other girl. 

-“Yes, Quinn Fabray, I love you.”- The brunette said, slowly separating from the hug. Those words sent a shiver down the blonde’s spine, but once again, as soon as it came, Quinn shoved it away. 

-“Drive safe okay? Text me when you get home”- The blonde kissed the smaller girl’s forehead. Rachel nodded, getting into her car, and pulling out of the parking lot. 

The blonde made her way to her car, in thought of past memories. The blonde shook her head, opening the door of her car and getting in, as soon as she sat down, there was a picture of her and Rachel smiling goofily into the camera. Quinn smiled remembering the day they took that picture.  
\----------------------  
Both girl’s where outside the movie theater entrance, and there was a photo booth with a man announcing -“Pictures for $1 dollar!! Come and get your pictures ladies and gentlemen!”- Quinn smiled, grabbing Rachel’s hand guiding them to the booth. 

-“Quinn! What are you doing?”- The brunette said laughing.

-“We are going to take a picture together, so we can remember today. So we can remember the very beginning of our friendship”- The blonde smiled, looking into the other girl’s eyes. 

-“Rachel, I don’t know how to explain it and you’re probably gonna find me crazy but… You’re different, and I don’t ever want to lose you. I’ve lost a lot a people, and there is no way I’m letting that happen with you. So yea…”- Quinn laughed shyly, scratching the back of her neck.   
-“I want to take a picture with you, so I can remember this moment.”- The blonde was smiling until she realized the other girl was literally about to cry.

-“I’m so sorry! Did I say something stupid?”- Before the blonde finished her sentence, Rachel was hugging her with all her strength. 

-“Quinn… Don’t be silly. I just, no one’s ever said that to me before. And you’re not crazy, you are amazing and kind, and… You’re you. And I don’t ever want to lose that either”- Rachel let go of their hug and quickly grabbed Quinn’s hand once again, -“Come on, let’s go take our picture”- the brunette smiled.  
\-------------------

The blonde turned her keys in the ignition, and made her way home, trying to recall every single detail of that day. Rachel was special to her, and she meant what she said, she would do everything and anything to never lose her. It was a little crazy the effect the brunette left on the other girl in such a small time. But nonetheless, she left it. And the sensation was amazing. 

Once Quinn parked in the garage, she made her way to the front door, twisting the keys and letting herself in. She heard her mother in the kitchen, and followed the noise. 

-“Hey Mom, want any help with dinner?”- Quinn said poking her head into the kitchen.

-“No dear, it’s quite alright. I ordered Chinese because I got caught up with some clients, so there wasn’t any time for making dinner”- The older blonde said grabbing two plates from the cabinet. 

-“Oh, okay. Call me when it’s here okay? I’m gonna go take a shower”- Quinn said, making her way upstairs. 

When the blonde arrived upstairs, she made her way towards her room. Opening the door and settling her bag down by her desk, she soon went to the bathroom. Taking a quick shower, she put on just an over sized white hoodie with a Pikachu on it.   
Before she had a chance to sit down at her desk, she heard the doorbell.

-“Quinn can you please get that? The neighbor’s cat knocked the trash can over and I’m cleaning it up”- The older blonde called out. 

Quinn made her way downstairs, and as soon as she was about to open the door, she grabbed a $20 dollar bill and a few coins that was on the coffee table. When she opened the door she was still counting the coins, she only looked up when she heard a greeting she wasn’t expecting.

-"Hey there”- Rachel softly called out. Quinn immediately looked up to the brunette that was in front of her. 

-“Rachel! What are you? Hi there”- The blonde blurted out sheepishly, looking down at her attire. –“You could have at least warned me you were coming, no one should see me in my Pokémon merch”- The blonde laughed motioning for the other girl to come in. 

-“What? And lose the opportunity of seeing you in a Pikachu hoodie? No way”- Rachel said laughing as well, making her way in gracefully. –“But if you really want me to leave I understand, you could be occupied with something”- 

-“It’s okay, me and my mom were about to have dinner, I would offer but its Chinese”- Quinn said frowning. 

-“Oh thank you, but I already ate at home. I really just came here to invite you to come watch a movie with me and Jesse tomorrow”- The brunette said smiling.

Quinn laughed a bit –“As much as I love spending time with you Berry, I’ll have to pass on the third wheel party.”- Rachel just playfully glared at her.

-“You could invite Marley? I mean you said you might ask her out on a date”- The brunette suggested.

-“But that takes time with girls, like you said, I don’t even know if she’s gay. My pretty face can only get me so far”- The blonde said shrugging. 

-“Lucky for you, that pretty face gets you pretty far, and I also happen to have her phone number”- Rachel smiled getting her phone. 

-“You asked for her number at lunch didn’t you?”- Quinn asked crossing her arms, a hint of a smirk on her face.

-“No? I already had it Quinn, don’t be ridiculous.”- The brunette said never looking up from her phone. –“I just sent it to you, so ask her okay?”- 

Before Quinn could add to that, her mother walked in the room smiling –“Quinn! Why didn’t you tell me Rachel was coming over? I would’ve made something vegan friendly for all of us”- 

-“Hello Ms. Fabray, I really appreciate it but I just came to ask Quinn to go to the movies with me and my boyfriend tomorrow.”- Rachel said offering her a hand to the older Fabray. 

Judy dismissed the small girls hand and pulled her in for a hug -“Honey, I’ve told you already, call me Judy. And are you sure you don’t want to stay over a while?”- The taller blonde asked with a smile. 

Rachel laughed shyly, gently separating from the hug –“I should be on my way, I have to wake up early tomorrow, but thank you very much for the offer.”- The brunette turned to Quinn –“Please consider going tomorrow?”- 

-“I won’t promise anything, but I will think about it”- Quinn said giving the smaller girl a hug herself. 

-“Oh honey, she’ll go. She just likes to pretend that she’s hard at convincing”- Judy added.

-“Mother please”- Quinn parted from the short hug, looking at her mom with a small smile on her face. 

-“It’s settled then, I’ll see you tomorrow Quinn”- Rachel said, making her way to the front door, which Quinn was holding open for her.   
After further goodbyes were exchanged, Rachel made her way out of the Fabray drive way.   
-“I like this one, she’s much better behaved then Santana”- Judy casually said making her way to the kitchen, earning a small giggle from her daughter.


End file.
